


Erinnerungen

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Thane and Shepard have been busy as of late, so they make time for each other





	Erinnerungen

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 15: Xenophilia

The look Thane threw me from across the table was positively smouldering, and I crossed my legs and surreptitiously bit my lip, swirling what little was left in my glass of wine. Raising it to my lips, I finished it off, licking the remnants, aware of exactly what my lover was in the mood for. Things had been busy lately, we just hadn’t had the time to spend with each other aside from going to bed – and not the fun kind, either – and while this private dinner was nice, he seemed more than ready to move on.

Truth be told, so was I.

Setting my wine glass down, I slid along the bench, not stopping until I’d slid up into his lap, which he readily accepted with a small smile and an arm around my waist. “It has been a while, Siha,” he purred with that deep, gravelly voice of his.

“Too long,” I agreed, leaning forward to catch his lips with my own, feeling the tingle as our bare skin connected. His toxin wouldn’t take long to sink in, but I’d grown rather used to it. It still affected me, of course, but it seemed the effects were less than when we first got together, similar to the affects of four alcoholic drinks as opposed to seven. Still present, still there, but lessened. Either way, I didn’t care as we sank into each other, determined to shut out the entire universe if only for one night. It was the least we deserved, it was the least _he_ deserved. I wanted to give him good memories, ones he could look back on and smile and be happy that he lived them. ‘Twas a shame I hadn’t met him before I did, but I wasn’t about to lose out on what I could have by moping over what might have been if somehow, somewhere, things had been different.

His other hand stroked my thigh as we kissed and soon both hands gripped me tightly as it intensified. There were times that Thane could be a gentle lover, soft and slow, the epitome of romance. But right now, in this moment, I could already feel this was going to be the other end of the spectrum, hard and fast and downright primitive, and damnit if that wasn’t exactly what I wanted. What we both _needed_. Before I even realised what was happening, suddenly I was on my back on the padded bench, Thane looming over me, his hips between my legs and his hardness pressing against my core. As if it was an automatic response, I ground up against him, moaning as I felt my arousal building. His hands slipped under my dress, his lips lingering on my neck as he hooked his fingers into my underwear, parting from me just long enough to pull them off and to divest himself of his clothes. As much as I would have loved to just lie back and watch him expose his mottled green skin, I desperately wanted to get down to business just as much as he did, and so I took that opportunity to reach down and grab the hem of my dress, pulling both it and my bra off in one fell swoop. Thane’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly, pausing for the barest second before he lowered himself for another kiss, firmly committing the moment in his memory. His one hand cupped my sex, his fused fingers just barely applying pressure, testing the waters to ensure I was ready for him. While I did love it when he fingered or went down on me, at the moment I just wanted to feel him inside me, and as his lips started to wander down my jaw, I whispered, “Fuck me, Thane, _please_.”

He needed no further encouragement. Utilising his surprising strength, he flipped me over onto my stomach and pushed himself inside me with no further pretence. A low moan escaped my throat as it felt like my very breath was taken away, filled so completely and fully. He waited only long enough to lean over and press himself against me, covering my body from hips to shoulders with his, before he began a fast, ruthless pace.

On the padded bench, I had nothing to hold onto to anchor me, nothing to squeeze, I was simply along for the ride. I still attempted to do so, if only out of some sort of instinct, fingernails fruitlessly digging into the cloth as my head rested against it. In this position, I could feel every single inch of him in that glorious stretch, his hips angling to hit every spot I liked in every way I liked it. Slow and romantic definitely had its place, but so did fast and needy, and I writhed underneath him. The individual hairs on my arm stood on end as his slender fingers traced down my arm, intertwining in my own as he offered me that grip that I had so desperately been searching for. Even in the heat of rough and heated fuck, he still noticed, still noted what I needed and provided it. I squeezed his hands for all it was worth, taking advantage of that small comfort, revelling in the waves of pleasure shooting through my body with every powerful thrust. I could barely get a breath in between each thrust as I struggled between that basic function and the moans that were being drawn out of me naturally. The slap of skin on skin and the accompanying wet noises filled the air along with the musk of our combined scent, made headier by the release of his toxin. My head was spinning as it fully set in and I was grateful that I was lying down at the moment because otherwise the moment would have been ruined. While I _had_ grown somewhat used to his secretions, our time of separation must have had an impact on the slight resistance I had developed because it felt just like the first time we’d gotten together, which, coincidentally, was just as rough as it was now.

My body shuddered as I skirted close to the edge, close but not close enough, and as much as I wanted to, I wasn’t going to able to come on the penetration alone. My voice cracked, trembling as I pleaded, “Thane, please, I … I _can’t_ … I _need_ …” And even with my inability to appropriately articulate exactly what it was I needed, Thane moved to satisfy it, one of his hands releasing mine and trailing back down my body, slipping underneath me as his fused digits sought my clit. With the use of his incredible memory, he always remember exactly what I needed, exactly how I needed it, and with his help it wasn’t but a half dozen more strokes before I cried out, squeezing his hand as my inner muscles clenched on his member. His groan rumbled through his chest, vibrating against my back as he kept up his pace, finding his own completion just several minutes later.

The world spun as I felt him slip out and get off of me, and even if I’d wanted to I wasn’t sure if I could get up at the moment. Fortunately, I didn’t have to, as lithe arms encircled me, lifting me and carrying me over to the bed. A soft cloth cleaned us up and as soon as he slipped into the bed with me, I nestled against his side. Soon we would have to dress so that his toxin wouldn’t cause an uncomfortable rash, but we could spare a few minutes longer skin to skin, relishing the feel of each other. These were some of the moments that Thane would look back on in the coming months, and even if the contact did end up becoming too long, I would gladly suffer the inconvenience. The chances for such a thing lessened with each month, and I would gather all the good and all the bad that came with this relationship and hold it tightly to me. As tightly as I knew he would as he crossed over the sea.


End file.
